


Glory Hole

by fierce_cripple



Series: Кракатук [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, крэк, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Божечки! Или пять раз, когда Кит понял Лэнса неправильно, и один раз, когда просто не понял, но это никак им не помешало.





	Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!AU; AU к тексту [«Крысы не в счёт (?)»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152433)  
> Изначально одна из виньеток была частью «Крыс». Она не вошла туда ни по жанру, ни по содержанию, однако автора было уже не остановить. Может читаться отдельно, принципиально знать только о том, что Широ — старший брат Кита, их родители погибли, а Лэнс живёт с ними и не имеет никаких документов.

**1**

— Эй, Кит, там бетон не привозили?

Кит мрачно посмотрел на Лэнса, стягивающего куртку у двери.

— А что, похоже, что у нас тут мешки свалены?

Теперь уже Лэнс уставился на него, как на психа.

— Да не такая уж и большая там коробочка.

Кит всё никак не мог привыкнуть к жизни с бьютиблогером. Даже Широ уже ничему не удивлялся, а Кит вот всё ещё дёргался. Особенно с тех пор, как канал Лэнса набрал первые пятьдесят тысяч подписчиков и начал приносить более-менее регулярный доход.

Документов у Лэнса всё ещё не было, поэтому начисления шли на карточку Кита, и расплачивался Лэнс ей же, так что... в общем, Кит знать ничего не знал о посылках, за которые расписывался, и это порой играло с ним злые шутки.

Вот как сейчас, например.

— Стоп. Ты, видимо, не о настоящем бетоне, да?

Лэнс фыркнул.

— Чушь не пори. Так не привозили?

— Сегодня посылок не было.

— Тоска. Хотел на стриме пошутить про цементирование образа. Ладно, в другой раз. Ужинать будешь?

Кит рассеянно кивнул и поплёлся за Лэнсом в кухню.

Окей, шутки было действительно жаль.

**2**

Лэнс лежал на постели и пялился в потолок под «Блэкстар» Дэвида Боуи, пока Кит корпел над рефератом по американской литературе двадцатого века, сидя с ноутом у изголовья. Было немного обидно, что не девятнадцатого, а то можно было бы спихнуть это на Лэнса. Но нет, тот просто валялся и бездельничал, а когда кончился последний трек и воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только стуком клавиатуры, задумчиво изрёк:

— Хочу попробовать ЛСД.

Кит остановился. Тоже посмотрел в потолок.

— Знаешь, пример майора Тома не стоит подражания. Или это Лотор твой так плохо на тебя влияет? Я говорил, что ютуберы — зло во плоти. Особенно те, которые в париках.

Лэнс моргнул. И сел на кровати, возмущённо взмахивая руками.

— Для начала, не в парике, а с наращиванием. И вообще, Лотор слишком тормоз, чтобы пробовать ЛСД. Ему, видишь ли, чересчур ярко. А я тебе говорю, за ним будущее! Во-первых, — Лэнс начал загибать пальцы, — кремово ложится, во-вторых, держится по десять часов, в-третьих, водостойкий, в-четвёртых, даже если размазывается — похоже на смоки. Как вообще можно не захотеть!

Кит потёр виски.

— Ты меня до инфаркта когда-нибудь доведёшь, ты знаешь, да? Что там дальше у производителей в названиях по плану? «Убить президента»? «Ограбить банк»? «Замуж за снежного человека»?

— Последнее отличное, кстати, запиши куда-нибудь.

— Я не… ладно, хорошо, просто рад, что тебя не потянуло к декадентам или как их там.

Лэнс фыркнул и пихнул Кита лодыжкой в бедро.

— Не переживай, у меня есть зависимость получше.

— Ага, — пробормотал Кит, — инди-марки и блёстки, блёстки, блёстки.

— Это глиттер называется, — возразил Лэнс, падая обратно и закрывая ладонями лицо.

Кит совсем не заметил, как стремительно тот покраснел.

**3**

— Кит! Кит! Это ты?

Голос Лэнса звучал отвратительно бодро, как всегда. Кит что-то невнятно промычал в ответ, стягивая кроссовки у двери.

— Я сегодня наконец опробую блендер! Я уже даже умылся и готов на подвиги. Хочешь посмотреть, как моё лицо становится совершенством? Нет, не то чтобы оно ещё не...

Дальше Кит едва слышал. Он так и замер, разутый наполовину, наклонившись к яростно урчащей Вайолет. Та немедленно ткнулась носом в ладонь, недовольная заминкой.

— Лэнс?.. — осторожно позвал он. — Какой нахрен блендер, ты с ума сошёл! Ты что там делаешь? — Кит проскакал к своей комнате, едва не запутавшись в шнурках и споткнувшись о комод. — Лэнс!

Разогнавшись, Кит не сразу сумел затормозить и в итоге налетел на Лэнса, роняя его куда-то в сторону подоконника. Лэнс ойкнул, выронил что-то маленькое и розовое, что немедленно укатилось под кровать, уцепился за тюль, чудом не сорвал его вместе с гардиной и некрасиво заржал.

— Да это спонжик! Ты чего паникуешь?

Кит мрачно засопел.

И действительно — чего? Не думал же он в самом деле, что… впрочем. Лэнс оказался весьма альтернативно вменяемым малым. Помножить это на то, что львиную долю своей жизни он даже поцарапаться не мог — и в общем да, Кит не слишком удивился бы, попробуй Лэнс из любопытства сунуть в блендер лицо.

На волне накатившего облегчения, Кит подумал, что его недоумение и моментами паника — зря и ни к чему, и вообще пора привыкнуть уже. Наверное.

Но вот кухонную технику всё-таки лучше рассовать по шкафам.

**4**

Едва Кит вышел из кухни, как раздался звонок.

На пороге Кит обнаружил курьера с пакетом, расписался, даже уже не удивляясь, и как только дверь захлопнулась, Лэнс выскочил из его (ладно, давно пора было признать, что не его, а _их_ ) комнаты с улыбкой до ушей, зорко высматривая логотип на пакете.

— Даа, это глубокая глотка, детка!

Кит шарахнулся к двери, испытывая острое желание закрыть её с той стороны.

— Чего?

Лэнс закатил глаза.

— Я тебе покажу. Дай мне полчаса! Не входи!

Лэнс снова скрылся в комнате.

Кит с минуту не понимал, что ему нужно делать: ждать, идти в душ или бежать в Антарктиду?

А потом до него дошло.

Ей-богу, если бы производители косметики получали по центу каждый раз, когда их кто-то проклинает, они получали бы гораздо больше, чем, собственно, продавая косметику.

Душ, впрочем, Киту действительно был теперь нужен.

Ледяной.

Минут на пять минимум.

**5**

Кит всегда чутко спал и обычно рано ложился.

Но он привык к тому, что Лэнс — беспокойный и вертлявый, а уложить его было не легче, чем переевшего сладкого ребёнка, так что не особо уже реагировал.

Но в этот раз Лэнс улёгся ему на грудь, и ещё по имени, кажется, звал.

Кит открыл глаза и, проморгавшись, встретился с ним взглядом. Лэнс улыбался очень мягко. Подозрительно мягко.

— Что такое? — хриплым спросонья голосом спросил Кит.

— Нужны презервативы, — твёрдо сообщил Лэнс.

Кит решил, что всё ещё спит.

— Что, вот так сразу? И даже за ручки не подержимся?

Лэнс нахмурился, всем своим видом отражая тяжёлый мыслительный процесс. Потом ойкнул, стремительно краснея.

— Я не… то есть, если ты хо…

— Так, Лэнс, — Кит рывком сел, придерживая его за плечи. — Вернемся к начальному вопросу. Зачем тебе презервативы, ты куда-то собрался?

— Акша выложила в сториз видео, где кладёт тон блендером, на который надет презерватив. Проверить хочу.

Кит глубоко вдохнул и разжал пальцы.

— В сумке у меня возьми.

— Ага, — кивнул Лэнс и свалился с постели, чтобы выскочить за сумкой в коридор.

Кит сделал ещё один глубокий вдох.

— Постой-ка! — крикнул из темноты Лэнс. — А тебе они зачем? Ты же вроде ни с кем не…

— Спокойной ночи! — рявкнул Кит, полыхая ушами и накрываясь одеялом с головой.

Лэнсу определенно не стоило знать, почему Кит второй месяц таскает при себе нераспечатанную упаковку.

Чёрт, да он бы сам предпочёл не знать.

И конечно, Лэнс не мог оставить его в покое просто так.

— Помоги мне.

Кит слышал, как Лэнс топчется у кровати, потом матрас прогнулся — Лэнс встал на него коленями.

— Я сплю.

— Десять вечера, Кит. Детское время. Пять минут займёт, ну!

Очень хотелось плохо пошутить о чужой выносливости, но Кит сдержался.

Лэнс осторожно пихнул его в бок через одеяло, и Кит почти зарычал в подушку. Потом снова сел.

— Давай сюда.

— Акша говорит, его вымыть надо.

— Да ты издеваешься.

Лэнс пожал плечами.

— Ни разу.

Кит поднялся на ноги и выхватил презерватив у него из рук, потом пошёл в ванную, на ходу разрывая упаковку. И чуть не подпрыгнул, когда понял, что Лэнс идёт за ним, с любопытством заглядывая через плечо.

У раковины Кит в основном пытался заслонить собой происходящее, но Лэнс упрямо нависал, так что не особенно у Кита получалось.

— Да что с тобой не так сегодня, — пробормотал он.

Лэнс помолчал и удивительно спокойно ответил:

— Мне это в следующий раз самому делать. Или снова тебя будить, если что?

Кит покраснел и наклонился ниже, чтобы в зеркало не было видно, как горят щёки.

Потом потянулся к полотенцу и буркнул:

— Тащи свой Бьюти Блендер.

Видел бы только Широ, чем ему приходится заниматься.

Ладно, он сам вошёл в тот дом.

Кит ловко затолкал этот кусок высокотехнологичного поролона в презерватив и всучил Лэнсу. Тот присвистнул, едва его не роняя.

— Быстро! А откуда ты…

— Тренировался, блин! Всё, я спать.

Ни черта он, конечно, не смог уснуть, пока Лэнс не наигрался перед камерой, не отмылся и не плюхнулся рядом.

Зато с ним — моментально.

**+1**

Очередной пришедший пакет на первый взгляд был таким же, как все остальные. Кит расписался и пяткой толкнул дверь, подзывая Лэнса. Протянул посылку ему.

— Держи. Что на этот раз?

Лэнс покрутил пакет в руках, осмотрел со всех сторон, едва ли не обнюхал и прижал к груди.

— Сейчас проверим. Или «Дружок», или «Девочка-мечта».

— Вау, как скромно сегодня. Ладно, я на тренировку.

Уже почти закрыв за собой дверь, Кит услышал из комнаты вопль:

— Не «Дружок»!

— Вечером покажешь, — вместо прощания ответил Кит.

Спустя пару часов, усталый, с непросохшей после душа головой, он плёлся домой с одним желанием — упасть и лежать ещё хотя бы полчаса. Тренер их сегодня вообще не щадил, и не то чтобы Киту это не нравилось. Он просто устал, а таким его Лэнсу было проще всего застать врасплох.

Что он и сделал, встретив его на пороге комнаты в корсаже, белье и чулках.

Кит крепко задумался о том, не получал ли сегодня слишком сильно по голове. По всему выходило, что нет.

Наверное, Лэнс вырядился так для стрима. Хотя Кит сомневался, что правила это допускают. Значит, зачем-нибудь ещё. В любом случае, Кит не хотел об этом думать.

— Мне надо в душ.

Лэнс улыбнулся, растягивая красные — в тон всему надетому — губы. Потом потянулся, трогая волосы Кита.

— Ты только что из душа.

— Мне надо ещё.

— А вот и нет, — нараспев протянул Лэнс.

Кит не был уверен, что вот этот оттенок красного на его щеках — всё-таки макияж. Ладно, то, что Лэнсу хотя бы неловко — внушало надежду.

— Какого чёрта? — выдавил наконец Кит.

— Я скучал, — Лэнс шагнул ближе, и Кит рефлекторно попятился обратно к входной двери.

— Меня не было два часа, — напомнил он, упираясь в неё спиной.

— Я все два часа скучал, — и Лэнс чуть наклонился, прижимаясь губами раньше, чем Кит успел бы что-то ещё сказать.

Лэнс постоял так немного и отодвинулся, краснея пуще прежнего и опуская взгляд.

— Э-это ты… помаду тестировал, да? — мало того, что Кит заикался, у него ещё и сел голос. Нет, это не мог быть прямой текст от Лэнса. Не мог же?

Лэнс погрустнел.

— Ага. Ага, именно, — а вот звучал он почти зло. Почему-то. И если до этого Кит вообще не понимал, то вот теперь понемногу начало проясняться. Лэнс отвернулся, на ходу роняя: — Пойду её поправлю.

Кит залип, разглядывая: кружево на заднице, гибкая спина, смуглая кожа, на которой так хорошо смотрелся этот благородный цвет.

— Лэнс? — позвал Кит.

— Мм? — тот обернулся, но назад не пошёл.

— А почему не синий?

Лэнс снова опустил взгляд.

— Твой любимый цвет вроде этот?

— Ага.

Кит молчал, Лэнс всё не уходил, и чем дальше, тем труднее было начать говорить, так что…

— Лэнс?

— Мм?

— А не хочешь… ещё один тест? — Кит переступил с ноги на ногу, на удивление не чувствуя себя глупо.

Лэнс прищурился.

— Ты же мне не предлагаешь сейчас кусок торта съесть, я надеюсь? Нет, торт это всегда хорошо, особенно когда тебя отшивают — Бриджит Джонс не даст соврать, но…

— Хочу тебя поцеловать.

Как ему удалось это произнести — Кит сам не понял, но, видимо, прозвучало достаточно чётко, чтобы Лэнс облизнулся и ответил:

— Ну, давай. Протестируем.

Кит кивнул и пошёл за ним.

*

Помада испытания не выдержала. А вот Кит прошёл его на отлично. 

**Author's Note:**

> ● Бетон (Concrete) — [оттенок](http://www.maccosmetics.com/product/13840/363/Products/Makeup/Eyes/Shadow/Eye-Shadow?cm_mmc=Linkshare-_-TnL5HPStwNw-_-1-_-10#/shade/Concrete) теней для век, выпускаемых брендом MAC.  
> ● ЛСД (Glide-on 24/7 Eye Pencil LSD)— [карандаш для глаз](https://urbandecay.ru/glide-on-24-7-eye-pencil-lsd.html), выпускаемый брендом Urban Decay.  
> ● Бьюти Блендер, блендер (Beautyblender) — в своём роде легендарный [спонж](https://www.beautyblender.com/) для макияжа, выпускаемый одноимённым брендом.  
> ● Глубокая глотка (Deep Throat) — [оттенок](https://www.sephora.com/product/blush-P2855?skuId=652347) румян Nars, выпускаемых брендом Sephora.  
> ● Бьюти Блендер в презервативе — [волна](http://metro.co.uk/2017/02/07/beauty-vloggers-are-now-putting-condoms-on-their-beauty-blenders-6433446/), прошедшая по влогам, посвящённым макияжу.  
> ● Дружок (Playmate) — [оттенок](https://www.thelipbar.com/collections/liquid-matte/products/playmate) жидкой матовой помады, выпускаемой брендом The Lip Bar.  
> ● Девочка-мечта (Dreamgirl) — [бренд](http://www.dreamgirldirect.com/) женского нижнего белья и фантазийной одежды.


End file.
